Question Everything! Or die trying
by AngstyTeenWaffle
Summary: You are a teenage girl. Your father died and you are reeking with pubescent agnst. Not knowing how to go about your new life, you move &attend a new school MSPA Acedemy in another state "Just because you've made it this far doesn't mean you've MADE IT."
1. Just Breathe

**before I get a bunch of people going" I THOUGHT THIS WAS A READER INSERT!11!" THIS STORY IS NOT A READER INSERT.**

**Now on with the issue! So, Here's the revised version of my last crap AU "Why Me?" Hopefully, it isn't as completely retarded as the first try. DERP. I apoligize in advance for typos and grammer issues. I did it in the original format as when you read Homestuck a first, and POVS might change from 1st and 2nd Person throughout the story. Sorry if it bothers you .-. **

**❤PLEASE REVIEW BEFORE YOU FAVORITE/ALERT❤ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Homestuck. If you thought I did, you need to get your head checked.**

**Enjoy :)**

**L****ove, **

**~The Angsty Teen Waffle~**

* * *

><p>Your name is MAXINE ELI SPIXXI, (Mak-seen, e-lie S-fix-e) You are FOURTEEN YEARS OLD, have fairly short MOUSEY-BROWN HAIR and You used to live in CHINA, ILLINOIS but since your father recently died of a Heary-attack, your mother has decided to move to HOUSTON, TEXAS. You didn't want to leave, since your father was buried there- but your mother couldn't stand it, since his family hated you for fuck knows why. This, made you fill with anger and reek with pubescent angst.<p>

PERSONALITY WISE, you are a sarcastic , funny and very peppy most of the time. You HATE root-beer and people who think their "to cool for you". You LOVE anything sweet, reading and computers. Currently, you wish you could jump the border to Canada and get the fuck outta here. You also HATE new enviroments.

Your story begins...

NOW.

* * *

><p>...<p>

"I'm going to school now. Bye." She said stuffing a pop-tart into her mouth and heading for the bus-stop. She didn't know what to do or say when she got to her new school, but she figured she'd know when she got there. _This is stupid..._ She thought sitting on the bench, tying her classic black converse. It's not that she hated the school, sure it was a public school- but that didn't matter to her. It was the fact she had to start all over. As a matter of fact, she LIKED that idea. It was just the way she had to do it. Personally if she had a choice, she would just skip school all together and go about her life hanging at Starbucks and anywhere that wasn't too mainstream (though if you asked her if she was a hipster, she would deny everything.)

"Hey you. W-what are you doing here?" She turns around and finds a tall guy with a striped purple-scarf and hipster glasses. His skin-tone was fairly pale and his hair was an extremely dark shade of brown with the exception of his platinium blond bangs which were clipped to the back to show his forehead.

_Now THAT'S an accent. Whats up with the double W's? _The girl thought.

"Oh hi there, i'm just waiting for the bus. Sorry if you wanted to sit here or something." She brushes off her short-shorts and stands. "You don't say?" The new stranger asks sarcastically." W-well, I w-was just w-wondering w-why you're here so early. I haven't seen you around before so I was simply asking w-what w-was your buissness here at a bus-stop, meant for students."

_Did I just get burned? _She asks herself. Wondering why he over-complicated a simple five-word question, she answers. "Oh well. I'm Maxine. I just moved here. I'm starting in a new school today."

"Oh reely? W-what school?" before you could answer, The bus makes a screeching halt in front of you before an old guy yells "ARE YOU COMING?"

A pump of nervousness fills her body. Not letting it take over, you smile and hop onto the bus. It took you awhile to realize that the stranger you meet a minute ago, was sitting by himself at the back of the bus. You thought since everyone had decided to fill up the whole damn bus and sitting next to an ALMOST stranger is better than sitting by a bunch of people you have never seen in your entire life. She was about to sit next to Ws before a girl with long wavy dark brown hair and magenta goggles sitting above her head decided to sit next to him instead.

_Dammit. Just my luck._ She looks around the bus.

You had two choices, squeeze in the two in the back or interrupt anybody in the front.

Being the person you are, you decide to sit in the back. It seemed quiet enough.

"Hey. Guess we're going to the same school now!" She chuckles. The boy simply turns his head out towards the window with a "Hmph." The girl, now new to you- smiles and introdouces herself. "I'm Feferi Peixes, Nice to meet you! That's Eridan. Sorry if he's a little unsociable. He...gets like that sometimes."

_I like this girl_. You thought. "I'm Maxine Spixxi. Nice to meet you as well. So, i'm new around here. I don't know my way 'round this place, you don't mind showing me around after school do you?" She asked with hint of desperation.

"I'm sorry, but I have a swim meet after school today! Maybe Eridan can show you around?"

The boy who wasn't speaking to yoknow raises his voice to interrupt his friend mid-way through her sentence. "Fef! You can't just do that! I might have something to do!" He shouts.

"Well nine times out of ten you don't. So I just figured~"

Maxine felt a tad bit guilty about asking so much out of them, so she responds. "You guys don't have to! I'll just find my way in my own."

Before Feferi responds the whole bus once again makes a giant halt, causing all the teens to scream.

"GOG DAMMIT, WHO THE FUCK PUT THIS GUY AS OUR BUS-DRIVER, HE'S 73 AND LEGALLY BLIND!" Screams the ginger in the front.

"That's offensive to blind people Karkat. Watch your mouth!"

"Shut the fuck up Terezi!"

_This is going to be a LOOOOONG semester._ She thought rubbing her head

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, yeah this is the re-write. Yes, I WILL keep using my OC &yes, I made her a hipster. Figured that'd be a better personality for her. Like I said in the beggining POVS will change from time to time. If you want something specific to happen or just wanna give me some feedback R&R. Also, I don't mean to be stereo-typical at ALL with the now human and more diverse trolls ^^;; Just to get that clear. thanks for reading!**

**~AngstyTeenWaffle**


	2. MsBrightside

**Hello, I have returned. I like how smoothly this thing is going.**

**Thanks for all the favs/alerts, but please Review before you do so. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck.**

**Love,**

**~The Angsty Teen Waffle~**

You step off the bus, and take one look at the school.

The girl couldn't help but feel this sheer burst of anxiety take over. _Do I really want to be here?_ She thought. _I still have five minutes to change my mind. Five minutes to just turn around and run back home._ In honestly, she didn't know what to do.

You have two choices.

Go home and run or take what ever the hell this fuckers throw at you.

She felt somewhat proud of herself making two new aquintaces in only the first twenty minutes so she decides to stay and wait patiently on the bench 'til someone was to let the sea of teenagers inside. fidling with her hoodie, she observes all the new faces. Thinking quietly to herself. The first to catch her eye was a pair of boys rapping obnoxiously loud. It was clear that they were off-tune and had no vocals but you liked their courage. It made you laugh!

"Hey their sista', what's a cool motherfucker like you sitting by yourself?" a dry voice asks.

She looks up to see a tall boy with long messy black, nearly dark purple looking hair wearing a loose black hoodie and baggy ripped blue-jeans. He was fairly tan ,as you assumed he was probably hispanic. He had most attractive violet eyes as well. The only thing that seemed odd was the white make-up he was wearing.

_He's probably a Juggalo. _

"Oh hey. Yeah, I'm new...don't know much people around here."

"Well I'm Gamzee Makara! This little guy right here is Tavros."

"Uh, um...hi!" This guy was hispanic as well, probably south american. He had a messy mohawk and headphones wrapped around his neck. He had a ring piercing on his nose as well as at least three on his left ear. It was clear to you that he was going for that 'tough guy' look but was actually painfully shy.

"Nice. I'm Maxine Sphixxi. I like those headphones you got there Tav." She says smiling. These guys seemed like cool people, and they were nice enough to come talk to you.

_They probably saw me staring and laughing like a creeper, but whatever! They seem nice. Little weird, but a good kinda weird._ Maxine thought.

Tavros blushes two shades of red. "Ah uh um! T-t-thanks."

"No problems. So it seems like you two like makin' music?" She asks, crossing her legs in a more comfortable position on the bench. "Hell yeah! Mostly rap though. Tav here plays the drums like a badass. I got vocals, and that's pretty much it." Gamzee responds running a finger through his messy hair.

"Haha! Cool~ I can actually play the guitar as well. My singing sounds like a dying cat though!" She laughs. Maxine couldn't help but like these two. They were easy to talk to and it seemed like they didn't give a flying shit what everyone else thought.

Suddenly the bell rings.

"Aw hell! THEY'RE AFTER ME! " Gamzee screams. "N-No, Gamzee that's just the bell. It means we've gotta go to class." Tavros was used to this, somehow he managed to go through with it everyday since .

Suddenly there was a pause.

"Oh yeah. Thanks Tavbro. I know you'll always have my back!"

Tavros couldn't tell whether he was serious or the pot has just gotten so far up up his head it's making him have short-term memory loss.

"Where do we go again?" He asks, as if this was HIS first day.

"Alegabra, Gamzee. It's 7:45." Tavros chuckles awkwardly.

Yep, it's probably the pot.

The three walk over to the front of the school and push through the glass doors. "Hehe, Your friend is hilarious!" Maxine chuckles, she knew Gamzee was probably high as the sky- but it's impolite to say that outloud, you know? "Yeah...he's always like this." Tavros, scratches the back of his head nervously before walking into the room with Maxine.

* * *

><p>Maxine slumped down her chair. She was glad she had met some new people, but even behind her cool and calm appearance- she was a wreck. She wanted to jump out the nearest window and go straight the fuck back home.<p>

"Children, Children would you kindly SHUT THE LIVING HELL UP?" The teacher hiccups. "So damn loud..." This was the homeroom teacher, . As you can see, she liked to drink. A lot. How did she end up being a teacher? Who the fuck knows.

"We have a new student..." She gags. "Come here and show yourself, noob."

Maxine collects herself and stands in front of the class. "Hi. I'm Maxine. I like indie music and music. Bye." ten words seemed like enough to explain herself, so she sat back down.

She looks briefly around the room. All these new faces, all these people. It made her head burst.

_Home. Home. Home. Home. Home. Home. _

_Defination of HOME:_

_**1. **A place where one lives; a residence._

_**2. **The physical structure within which one lives, such as a house or apartment._

_**3. **A dwelling place together with the family or social unit that occupies it; a household._

_**4. **_

_**a. **An environment offering security and happiness._

_**b. **A valued place regarded as a refuge or place of origin._

_**5. **The place, such as a country or town, where one was born or has lived for a long period._

_**6. **The native habitat, as of a plant or animal._

_**7. **The place where something is discovered, founded, developed, or promoted; a source._

_**8. **A headquarters; a home base._

_**9. **_

_**a. **Baseball Home plate._

_**b. **Games Home base._

_**10. **An institution where people are cared for: a home for the elderly._

_**11. **Computer Science _

_**a. **The starting position of the cursor on a text-based computer display, usually in the upper left corner of the screen._

_**b. **A starting position within a computer application, such as the beginning of a line, file, or screen or the top of a chart or list_

She recited the defination in her head until it felt right. This was apart of her OCD, to her this was normal. She would do this over and over again until her brain got tired. A little odd, but SHE found nothing wrong with it.

"Hey girl! You, we have a PROJECT to do. I would appreciate it if you'd fet ut of your dream-bubble and pay attention to what's going on aroooooooound you!"

You snap your head upright from your desk. The girl talking had extremely long and messy platinum blond hair with black and blue streaks and highlights surrounding it. She wore glasses, but you noticed one lenses was blacked out- similar to an eye-patch. She wore bleached blue-jean shorts and tight midnight-blue shirt with the scorpio zodiac symbol. You know, that squiggly M thingie.

"Oh yeah. Sorry. I zoned out a little. I'm Maxine by the way." You smiled, sticking your hand out so she could shake it.

She makes a face before awkwardly shaking your hand. "uuuuuuuugh~ yeah cool. I'm Vriska." She scoffs before shoving a worksheet in your face. "You look smart, we're stuck with these kids. If your as smart as you look, stick with me."

Confused, Maxine nods and follows her to a little group of three in the back. You saw only two familiar faces, Eridan and Tavros. There was a new one- an asian boy with dark choclate brown hair and sunglasses similar classic 3D glasses they USED to have at the movies before the hipster ones came in style.

"Brought the new chick. Say hi." She grabs you by the collar and forces you to next to the unfamilar face.

"Thup?" The new guy gives you a nod before turning back and talking to Eridan.

_A lisp huh? Never met some like that before..._ She thought.

Maxine taps his shoulder. "Hi. I'm Maxine. Nice to meet ya!" She brings out her left hand the shake now.

The boy scoffs and shakes her hand. "I'm Thollux. Nice to meet you too, I guess."

Once again, he returns to his conversation.

_I'm never gonna get anything done if this guy keeps ignoring me. In order for us to get this worksheet done, we have to work together right? _She thought.

"Hey, you know- some of us WANT to get a grade here. So could you PLEASE stop talking for one minute and get something started."

"Finithed already. Little _slow_ aren't we?" Sollux responds with a smirk.

Now THIS guy was getting on her nerves. All Maxine wanted to do was get through the worksheet, but THIS is how it pays off?

"You're an Asshole." She quickly covers her mouth, only realizing five seconds later what she had just said. _You can't just call someone you just met an ass! Oh god...what do I do? _She though

"Woooooooow." Vriska commented. "Anything to say noooooooow Sollux?"

The boy just stared at the girl with wide eyes. _Did I just get called an asshole?_ He thought still trying to collect what had happened. Suddenly he get up fom his chair. "What did you juth call me?"

"S-Sollux s-sit down before the teacher n-notices." Tavros says panicing. He hated school-fights.

"Look bro, I don't want any trouble. It slipped okay? Why don't you just sit down and-"

"THUT YOUR GOG-DAMN MOUTH." He interrupts "NOBODY TALKTHS TO ME LIKE THAT YOU HEAR ME?"

She was scared, but only for 4.5 seconds (she counted.) She realized something about this boy, he wouln't hit her. She looked at him straight in the eyes, and she knew he didn't have the guts to hit her. This was a little quirk that Maxine had. She had a good time reading through people. Swallowing all her fear she responds

"What are you going to do about it?"

Sollux looked at her, rage filled in him. He took one giant step forward until a girl grabbed him from behind. "Don't do it!"

The girl looked hispanic, had wavy black hair that went to her waist and wore a long black skirt and a black shirt with a red sweater. He looked back at the girl with long hair and then looked at you.

"Sorry."

Maxine couldn't tell whether he was apoligizing to HER or the girl behind him. You were about to ask, but he left the room before you could say anything. You take a deep sigh before sitting down.

"I'm sorry, I didn;t ask if you were okay." The girl says going up to you.

"I'm okay. Little scared for a bit, but no damage."

"That's my boyfriend...He's bipolar. I hope he didn't cause you any harm. I'm Aradia by the way."

_Well, I guess I can cut him some slack..._"I'm Maxine. It's fine, I understand."

Suddenly, the bell rings.

"SHIT! Alright, well- Guess we're gonna have to copy Mr. Bipolar's worksheet later." Saying that, Vriska stuffs the worksheet into her shirt.

You both leave the room.

"I like you. Your smart, like me. We have a lot in common. I think we should be friends." Vriska states smirking.

Taking it as a compliment, Maxine playfully punches her shoulder. "Yeah, your pretty cool yourself."


End file.
